


gokigen white day

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gender Issues, Mentorship, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: White Day's getting closer, and Leo needs Yoneyama's help to enjoy the holiday.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #7 "But I need to know if the world says it's time to go"





	gokigen white day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poketin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketin/gifts).

It feels like Yoneyama has supported Leo in everything, since almost the moment Leo joined Stardom. Sure, Yoneyama has to care for the rookies, that’s part of her role, but Leo likes to think there’s something special between the two of them. Every time wrestling seemed too painful to continue, or the fans were too harsh, or Leo doubted whether someone that presented like her could be successful, Yoneyama built her back up. She was the one who went with Leo to the hospital when she got injured. 

That doesn’t mean Leo is certain that she’ll see things differently than most people when it comes to gendered lines that just aren’t publicly crossed. Like women gifting women chocolate on White Day, for example. It isn’t safe to assume that because someone cares about you now, that will never change, not in a world that has burned Leo so many times. She’s optimistic, but she’s not naive. 

That being said, Leo really needs advice this White Day. Not because a man has given her a gift laced with expectations and she has to figure out how to answer, but because she wants to give a gift to Natsuko, and she can’t decide whether to go through with it. 

Leo ends up spending more time deliberating on whether to ask for her help than she does on what chocolate to buy Natsuko. Even as she buys the chocolate, she still hasn’t come to a decision.

Ultimately, she chooses to talk to Yoneyama. Maybe most people would disagree, but to Leo, it’s just too depressing to live on tip-toes around someone that’s supposed to accept all of her. If Yoneyama can't accept this part of Leo too, then it's for the best that Leo finds out now. 

“Hey, could I have your help with something?” Leo says once she finds Yoneyama alone. She hopes her voice doesn’t sound too nervous and give her intentions away, just in case she decides to back down. Ugh, that sounds ridiculous. 

“What is it?” Yoneyama’s voice is as kind as ever. 

Okay, Leo can do this. “I care about Natsuko a lot, and I want to get her something for White Day.” 

Yoneyama stares at her for a moment, considering, and Leo wants to melt through the wall to escape the clenching nervousness in her heart. 

"Oh, wait, tell me you already researched the chocolate! It's already tomorrow and Natsuko has such taste, you're not going to impress her with any old thing!" 

Leo breathes an internal, and maybe a little external, sigh of relief and laughs. She opens her bag. Inside is the gourmet chocolate Leo carefully selected, kept cold with doraemon ice-packs.

Yoneyama clasps her face and grins back at her, curls bouncing. "You've done it! You perfect gentleman.” 

Leo’s heart skips a beat at that last word. Gentleman… she wants to embody the traits behind that word, but she isn’t sure about the “man” part. For now, she accepts it as Yoneyama trying to say something that will make her feel good. 

“I just… don’t know whether to give this to her at all. What if she hates me?” 

“Why would she hate you?” 

“Because she doesn’t feel the same way, and feels weirded out, and doesn’t want to have to be around me anymore. I really want to show her how much I appreciate what she’s done for all of us, I can’t stand the idea that I’ll have to pass this off as a joke to keep things from changing.” 

“Then say that part about appreciating her. Your sincerity comes through to me, and it will to her, too. And… trust me, she doesn’t have too many hang-ups about gender roles.” 

Leo almost chokes. What? “How do you know that?” 

Yoneyama smiles her secret, mischievous smile, which isn’t too helpful right now. “Just trust me.” 

“So you think I should go through with this.” 

“Yes, absolutely.” 

Leo puts her head in her hands and groans. “I’m so nervous still, what if I freeze up. I want to be brave but it feels so hard.” 

“You’re already brave, look at how far you’ve gotten! They don’t call you the Lionheart for nothing.” Yoneyama removes Leo’s hands from her face and settles down next to her. “It’ll be okay. Just be wonderful self, and remember at the very least, Natsuko will be happy to receive more chocolate.”

Once Leo leaves, the gravity of what had just happened starts to sink in. Yoneyama hadn’t been bothered by who she was at all. Maybe it really would work out with Natsuko. 

Kyona says Leo’s been fighting with special enthusiasm the next time they meet for training. It’s true. The world seems like a brighter place now. Leo decides she’s getting another gift: this time, for Yoneyama.


End file.
